


Just Block It All Out

by EverestV



Series: Playing The Hand Dealt (Punkcop Prompt Fills) [18]
Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F, because I mean heaven on earth is definitely sex with Beth Childs, implied smut but not outright
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-09-21 16:37:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9557444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverestV/pseuds/EverestV
Summary: prompt: When have you experienced "heaven on earth"?





	

With all her talk of heaven and Gods and miracles and holiness, Sarah wonders if Helena has ever experienced something like this: hands pressing and nudging and pawing forward, fingers and not claws, elbows without points, lips without endings or cracks or straight lines—curves and circles and soft skin for miles.

She suspects not and it just makes the list of things she wants Helena to feel even longer, the never-ending list of human experiences yet to be experienced. The thought quiets her and thankfully Beth is more than happy to give without receiving for a little while, but Sarah finds it harder to lose herself in the moment. Melancholy roots itself at the pit of her stomach and she starts moving on autopilot. _All perfect things are painstakingly temporary_.

With a low growl, a growl of defiance, a growl of desperation, Sarah brings Beth up to kiss her into oblivion and tries to just...


End file.
